Magical Midnight
by pike1
Summary: I came up with the idea for this story at the barnes n noblein bloomington indiana while waiting for the fifth harry potter book to go on sale. Buffy the vampire slayer/ harry potter cross over sort of


Title: Magical Midnight  
  
Author: Saucey Pike  
  
E-mail: tomatosauce6808@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon created Buffy and all the characters we love. J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter and made us wait an un Godly amount of time for the fifth book, and this is where the two worlds meet  
  
Classification: Humor  
  
Spoilers: None unless you haven't seen Buffy season seven finale  
  
Summary: A story about Dawn, Willow, and Andrew waiting for their copy's of Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix and Kennedy being stuck at the book store with them   
  
Coupling: Willow/ Kennedy Dawn/Andrew  
  
Feedback: Please do but if it's negative please be gentle.  
  
Distribution: If you wish. It should also be available at www.thebuffysite.com  
  
Magical Midnight  
  
Location: Barnes and noble in downtown L.A.  
  
Willow looked around,  
  
"There are so many people, I hope we're not too late."  
  
"We pre-ordered Willow," Dawn assured the red head, "How can we be to late."   
  
Andrew walked up to the man dressed in a familiar costume.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but are we to late."  
  
The man eyed Andrew, his hair was a lighter shade of blonde than usual and he was wearing a black robe with the Slytherin crest on it.   
  
"Did you pre order?"  
  
"Yeah, three of us did, she's just here to keep us company." He jerked his head back at Kennedy then whispered. "She's a non believer."   
  
  
  
"It's quite all right sir. The way we are handling all the pre orders is very simply. You will each reseave a ticket. It's the last for digits that we are looking for. We will be calling people up in groups of twenty-five and we will be giving out several prizes during the night. Including grand prise number one the life size reproduction of Doby, and number 2 a autographed set of the first five books."  
  
"Okay great."  
  
"Now, you said you pre-ordered, what's your name please."  
  
Without batting an eye Andrew answered the man.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
The Attendant rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, I meant the name you registered under."  
  
Andrew blushed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Of course, Andrew Wells." The man handed Andrew a ticket.  
  
"Feel free to enjoy our many activities, you can make your own wand, decorate a cauldron, each of the first four books is being read by special guests, we have pin the tail on Dudly and of course don't for get your free Harry Potter glasses."  
  
Andrew took a pair of glasses and stepped aside. Dawn and Willow stepped forward.  
  
"Hello ladies did you here everything I just told you friend."  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Good, names please."  
  
Both girls answered in unison.   
  
"Hermione."  
  
Dawn glared at Willow.  
  
"I get to be Hermione, I called it."  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
"No you were Hermione last time it's my turn this time."  
  
  
  
"I always get to be Hermione, I have red hair." Dawn insisted  
  
"So do I," Willow objected  
  
"But mine natural." Dawn countered."  
  
"You little bit***," Willow began.  
  
"Ladies please, I meant the name's you registered under."  
  
"Oh, Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Thank you," The man mouthed." He handed Willow her ticket and she moved aside."  
  
"And you young lady."  
  
Dawn beamed,   
  
"Hermione Dawn Granger."  
  
  
  
The man began to object but Dawn nodded.  
  
"It's on the list, trust me."  
  
"Ah yes the man nodded, looking up from the list. So it is."  
  
He handed Dawn her ticket and she waltzed past Willow and linked arms with Andrew.  
  
"That Bit***" Willow began again.  
  
"I know baby, I know." Kennedy said comforting her lover.  
  
* * *  
  
Andrew made his way forward. Walking blind folded wasn't easy.  
  
"That's it baby." You got it. Andrew stuck the pin in and ripped off the blindfold. Sure enough the pig's tale was sticking out of Dudly's hindquarters.  
  
"Yay Andrew." Dawn cheered.  
  
A man dressed like Hagrid shook his head and said.  
  
"Well done lad, you get to choose one of the big prizes."  
  
Andrew reached into the big bin and pulled out a raggedy Anne type doll that looked like Hermione. Grinning ear to ear he handed his prize to Dawn.  
  
Across the room, Willow was still fuming.   
  
"I can't believe she registered as Hermione Dawn Granger, she is such a bit**."  
  
There were several gasps and disapproving looks from parents. Willow looked around. She was sitting on a bench listening to an Irish guy read the Chamber of Secrets. She vaguely recalled the man asking what kept Hermione from being killed by the basilisk.  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes till midnight and there was still the 1st grand prize left. The man on the intercom called out the numbers.  
  
"Five zero one, one two nine, would the owner of that ticket please come to the music department to claim your prize."  
  
Willow, Dawn and Andrew looked at their tickets.  
  
"Nope." Willow said shaking her head sadly  
  
"Me neither." Said Andrew. "Darn, Doby would have gone great with my Ork's head."  
  
"I don't have it either." Dawn grumbled. "But let's go to the music department and see who got it."  
  
The four of them trudged back to the music department to see who had won the statue of Doby.  
  
"You my little friend are going right next to my statue of Yoda." The man said as he turned around and Willow, Dawn, Andrew and Kennedy found them selves staring at the face of Wesley Wyndom Price.  
  
"The man on the intercom made another announcement.   
  
"Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix is now on sale, would ticket's one zero zero, through one 25 please come to the front of the store.  
  
The end 


End file.
